The Silent Painter's Love
by IcePrincessSinger
Summary: It's about Rin when she is a silent painter who is in love with her brother's best friend so read to figure it out. Slight MikuoxRin and KaitoxRin


Rin's POV

Well I'm Rin Kagamine and I love painting but I don't talk that much because I'm shy and I only paint my friends and my brother but I hate that guy, why does my brother have to be his best friend but Kaito-senpai is sooo handsome and now I see why every girl at school wants to date him well I would like to date him but he must only see me as his best friend's twin sister that paints paintings of him dying.

"Hey Rin come on class is over now you can go back to your precious art studio." My best friend Gumi said.

"Shut it!" I said Gumi was the only person I would talk to because she has the three C's: Crazy, Confident and Creepy.

"So Rin what are you going to paint today: A beautiful field or a beach site or another one of Kaito-senpai dying." Gumi said while walking home with me, I'm rich because my mom Lily Kagamine is a model and my dad Leon Kagamine is the owner of famous hotels around the world but I don't like to go home in the limo because I like doing exercise and we got to my home, a gigantic mansion.

"Hey Rin how did it go at school?" My mom asked me while was walking up the stairs.

"Fine." I answered my mom and went to get changed and I put on a black dress and went outside in the garden I took my art supplies and started thinking of what I wanted to paint.

"Maybe a beautiful beach or a castle or maybe I should ask Miku to come so I can paint her." I said while holding the paintbrush in my hands.

"RINNY!" a voice said and I turned around it was my brother Len and he was with his girlfriend Miku and her brother Mikuo was there blushing.

"Hey." I said.

"So let's go out for dinner and you can't refuse because I'm older than you and mom said you have to go out of the house more." Len said and I only nodded and went to brush my hair and I didn't put on the usual bow on my head this time I wore a black headband.

"Done." I said and we got in Len's car and he drove us to one of Miku's parents' restaurants.

And we got in and the waitress took us to a big table and I heard an annoying yet seductive voice.

"Hey Len!" Yep it was Kaito-senpai with a white shirt and a black jacket and a black jean.

"UGH!" I said under my breath but I'm pretty super sure nobody heard me.

Kaito's POV

Oh there's Rin oh she looks sooo cute but why must she hate me, I've done nothing to her but love her.

"Hi Rin how are you?" I asked her and she gave me a death glare.

"Um she's not in the mood right now because I took her out of her painting session." Len said while sitting her down next to me and I can't help but blush.

"He's dying." Rin said and I spit out the water I was drinking.

"Hey good one Rin." Mikuo said while giving Rin a high-five.

"Thanks Mikuo." Rin said while making Mikuo blush I'm right now pretty sure that he likes Rin but I won't lose to this guy whose hair looks like grass and puke.

"Hey Len what are you and Gakupo and Kaito's new song about?" Miku asked.

"It's about love, pink and Japanese style and its happy and we have no idea of have no idea of what's it's called yet and we're not crying in this one!" Gakupo said while hugging Luka, his girlfriend.

"I'm happy for you Len." Rin said and Len jumped her and hugged her.

"Aw you are such a cute little sister that looks way too much like me!" Len said while hugging her and she seemed like she was dying.

"Um Len you're hugging her to death." I said.

"WHAT RIN ARE YOU OKAY!" Len said while letting her go.

"Super" Rin said and then I got and idea to start a conversation.

"Hey Rin did you know that I'm in a band and that I write almost all the songs." I said while gloating.

"Your songs are yaoi." Rin said with such a simple voice.

"You mean our songs are yaoi?" Len and Gakupo said in unison.

"No only when he sings his part." Rin said while drinking some Sprite.

"Nice one Rin." Mikuo said and he hugged her.

I'm going to start thinking that Mikuo loves encouraging her to torture me but I can stand it oh I remember the day I met her it was one Spring day.

_Flashback_

It was a normal day I had just come out of the ice cram parlor and I saw a beautiful girl standing under a Sakura tree, she had beautiful short golden hair, beautiful sapphire eyes and a warm kind smile.

"Hello miss." I said while walking casually towards her.

"H-H-Hello may I ask what your name is?" Rin had asked me; while she was blushing I think it was because of the strong wind.

"Kaito Shion and yours may I ask." I said while extending my hand.

"Rin Kagamine, a pleasure to meet you." Rin said and I was shocked for her last name I have a friend that looks just like her and has the same last name but who wears his hair in a ponytail and his name is Len.

"Um by any chance do you know Len Kagamine?" I asked and she froze like a petrified statue.

"Yeah he's my older brother how do you know him?" Rin asked me.

"We are friends from soccer practice." I said.

"Oh well I'll tell him that you said hi it was a pleasure meeting you 'Kaito'." Rin said while walking away and turning around to give me a smile.

_End of Flashback_

"Well Rin what are you going to paint tomorrow?" Luka asked her and she looked at Len.

"I don't know, I don't have any inspiration to paint not even a slight idea." Rin said while looking at Luka.

"Hey how about you paint a beautiful Sakura tree with some people under it!" I said, I really want to encourage her.

"Yeah Rinny you should!" Mikuo and Miku said in unison.

"Okay." Rin said and then we left the restaurant and got in our cars and when I got home all I could think of was Rin and that how much I love her.

Narrator's POV

And then Rin went home thinking about what Kaito said to her.

"Maybe I should try it for him after all I don't hate him and I don't like him, I love him so much so maybe I'll get started now!" Rin thought and got up and started painting and she thanked God that tomorrow was a Saturday.

And the next day Rin even skipped breakfast to paint the painting and Len went into her bedroom.

"Um sis did you sleep?" Len asked Rin who was still painting while listening to music so Len decided to take drastic measures: Yes he grabbed her paintbrush and Rin got mad.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Rin screamed at Len who she approached and he opened the window and put the paintbrush like he was going to drop it.

"You wouldn't dare." Rin said while giving him the face and pointing at him.

"Yes I would dare now answer my question or its dead: Did you sleep even a bit?" Len asked his younger sister who was looking at the ground.

"I did go to sleep at 12 A.M and got up at 6 A.M so yes I slept now I answered your question gimme my paintbrush I need to finish my painting." Rin said while trying to reach Len but she couldn't there was too much stuff in front of them.

"That means you only slept 6 hours when you're supposed to sleep 8 hours so go back to bed and why do you want to finish it it's already done sis." Len said while grabbing the painting.

"No it's missing another detail so give it back you annoying older brother." Rin said.

"Come on sis let's go I'm taking you to Starbucks so take a bath and get dressed and I'm taking this with me." Len said while walking away and taking Rin's paintbrush with him.

"I guess I have no option and I'd better get that paintbrush back from him." Rin said while running a hand through her silky hair and she went to take a bath.

And at Mikuo's house he was trying to figure out something very important.

"How should I confess to Rin oh taking her to the beach or just tell her at the face that I love her and kiss her, Damnit why is it sooo hard!" Mikuo said out loud and Miku came in his room.

"Oh I see you're trying to find out how to confess that isn't going to take long just ask Gumi what type of guys she likes." Miku said while giving him advice.

"Why are you helping me?" Mikuo asked Miku.

"Well I don't know if Len and I are going to break up so I like Rin enough for her to be my sis in law and Kaito is also in love with her and remember all the girls at school like him that would mean that Rin could also like him." Miku said while putting some sense into her little stupid brother.

"Thanks sis I'll pay you back some day." Mikuo said while putting his hand on his sister's shoulder.

"How about now?" Miku said with a smile and Mikuo knew very well this smile it was the manipulative smile she always used it on him.

"What do you want?" Mikuo said while groaning.

"You'll give me your iPod as a reward." Miku said.

"WHAT!" Mikuo said.

"Well if you don't then I'll hit you with your own baseball bat and I'll make sure you have amnesia." Miku said while holding the baseball bat in her hands and she saw a small inscription.

"What Ryan Seacrest doesn't play baseball you idiot!" Miku hissed at Mikuo.

"I didn't know you psycho girl!" Mikuo screamed at Miku.

"Go, confess before Bakaito does and live the rest of your life with her!" Miku screamed at Mikuo and when he was walking by Starbucks he saw Rin with Len and he was holding her paintbrush that he was twirling and Mikuo heard him say this:

"You'll never get it back if you don't eat and act normal Rin and if you try to grab it from me then when we get home I'll burn it."

And then Mikuo thought that if he confessed to Rin in front of Len he would be beaten up because he didn't tell Len that he liked Rin so he decided to tell her at school where they would be alone and when he was walking he saw Kaito had his face sticked to the window where he was looking a few moments ago.

"Well, well Bakaito it seems you are a stalker." Mikuo said while walking towards Kaito.

"WHAT I'M NOT STALKING OKAY MAYBE A LITTLE BIT BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IDIKUO!" Kaito screamed at Mikuo who was offended by him calling him idikuo.

"You like Rin don't you Bakaito." Mikuo said while pointing at Kaito.

"Yeah wait a minute you do too don't you." Kaito said.

"Yeah and I won't let you hurt her if you confess before me." Mikuo said.

"Okay but I hope you have depressed leeks because I am so going to confess before you do." Kaito said while making fun of Mikuo.

"Yeah well then game on!" Mikuo said and he left and went back to his house.

"So how did it go?" Miku asked to Mikuo.

"Tomorrow I'm definitely confessing to Rin tomorrow before Bakaito does!" Mikuo said.

And in Kaito's house he was looking for ways to confess to Rin.

"Oh maybe I should take her to the place where we met." Kaito said.

And at Rin's house.

"Please Len I already did everything you wanted me to do: I've cleaned your room, polished your guitars, and I've given you 10,000 yen now please I beg of you give me my paintbrush." Rin said while kneeling on her knees.

"Well you have done everything I've asked you to do but I want to ask you a question: Do you like Kaito?" Len said while helping his sister up.

"Yeah I do I have ever since I met him and I only paint those paintings of him dying because I don't want him to reject me." Rin said while looking at the floor.

"Okay I get it now so tell him and don't be afraid if he rejects you I'll beat him into a pulp." Len said while giving her the paintbrush.

"Kay thanks bro and I'll repay you someday." Rin said while giving her brother a smile.

"Well you could now." Len said with his evil smile.

"What do you want?" Rin asked him while sitting down in her bed.

"I want you to tell me what the last detail in your painting is!" Len said while pointing at Rin's painting.

"Well it's missing the lovers under the tree." Rin said while looking at the painting.

"Oh well you did follow Kaito's suggestion!" Len said while hugging her.

"Well get out of my room I need some sleep so good night Len." Rin said while kicking her brother out the room. 

And the next day Rin was walking out of class and she was stopped by Mikuo.

"Hey Rin!" Mikuo screamed.

"Hi Mikuo." Rin said while putting her books into her locker.

"Um Rin I need to talk to you in private come to the roof with me." Mikuo said while grabbing Rin's hand and he took her to the rooftop.

"Yeah Mikuo what did you want to talk about?" Rin asked Mikuo.

"Rin I like you, I love you, I adore you and I want to love you but if you don't want then I'll understand." Mikuo said while holding Rin's hands.

"I'm sorry Mikuo but I like someone else but I hope we can still be friends." Rin said while kissing Mikuo's cheek.

"I understand but if that guy hurts you I'm going to beat him into a pulp." Mikuo said and made Rin laugh and after school Kaito saw Rin and ran towards her.

"Hey Rin I need to talk to you!" Kaito screamed at Rin who was staring at some roses.

"What do you want to talk about Kaito-senpai?" Rin asked him and he grabbed Rin's hand and after walking for like half an hour they stopped.

"What are we doing here wait isn't this?" Rin asked while looking at Kaito who was looking at the Sakura tree.

"Yeah this is the place where we meet for the first time remember Rin." Kaito said while caressing her cheek.

"Yeah I met you here when I was looking for inspiration for my painting." Rin said while she watched the Sakura flowers fly through the air.

"Well this is the place where I fell in love with you Rin and if you love me then I'll be happy." Kaito said and then he kissed Rin who was shocked at first but wasn't after.

"Sooo?" Kaito asked her and Rin was blushing.

"I already loved you Kaito-senpai and with that I love you even more." Rin said and she kissed him and Gakupo and Len came in Len's car.

"Great this is how our video looks!" Len and Gakupo said in unison.

"Well will you stop painting paintings of me dying?" Kaito asked Rin while they were walking home.

"We'll have to see how this relationship goes because if you do then Len and Mikuo are going to kill you." Rin said and she kissed Kaito again.


End file.
